Talk:Power to the People/@comment-12319345-20140214001742
Jenn asked me why I dislike Obama and why I prefer Romney. My first reason is simple, I am a registered Conservative Republican and I do not agree with Obama's extremely Liberal views at all. I think that he's completely unqualified to be running our country and he's more interested in how the American public views him than his is about dealing with the major issues. One instance in particular was that him (and Hilary Clinton) refused to admit that Benghazi was a terrorist attack. An American Embassy was attacked and innocent Americans were killled, in my opinion there's no doubt that was a terrorist attack. I don't buy anything that he's selling because to me literally every single word out of his mouth is a bold faced lie. He had the audacity to go on record and say that his popularity has gone down because he's black. That's not the case at all! His popularity is going down because he kept pushing this fucking Obamacare Act before it was ready and now Americans have to face the consequences. Because of Obamacare, many Americans were told that they couldn't keep their insurance plan (after Obama told them that they could!) because it no longer fit the regulations set by him. Unemployment is actually going up because it's getting more expensive to pay for health insurance and companies can't pay for that many employees to have insurance. Finally, there is an instance that sticks out in my head that made me VERY annoyed with him. He was giving a speech and he was surrounded by the Air Force or something (I don't remember the exact details), but he had the audacity to wear an Air Force jacket that is meant specifically for Captains in the Air Force when they reach a certain rank. I don't care if he's the fucking President, that was EXTREMELY disrespectful to the people who served in the Air Force and who actually went through basic training. I also really dislike Obama because of the birth certificate situation. EVERY single other President has willingly given up their birth certificate in order to prove that they were born in the United States without needing to be asked. He's the first one to flat out say no, he's not going to do that. SKETCHY. Not only that, he paid MILLIONS of dollars in order to insure that his birth certificate would remain hidden. EVEN MORE SKETCHY. Don't get me wrong, I feel like Mitt Romney is a little pretentious, but I actually agree with some of his ideals and I think that he's A LOT more qualified to be running the country. He knows more about economics so he would have a better idea as to how to mend our damaged economy. I love how people were freaking out because apparently if Romney won then women would lose all of their rights or something. Yes, he wanted to cut federal funding for Planned Parenthood and I understand that is how women get contraceptives. But, since when is it the governemnt's job to make sure you are having safe sex? You can easily go to the drug store and buy condoms or go to your OBGYN to get birth control. I also somewhat agree with him being against abortion. I'm not 100% completely against it, but I do not like the idea at all. When I am thinking of a mother getting an abortion, my first thought goes to the child and how they are never going to learn how to drive, go to college, get married, go to prom, graduate high school, etc. However, I don't think that a mother should be required to carry a pregnancy to term if she never wanted to get pregnant in the first place, that strictly applies to rape victims, not someone who stupidly forgot to take their pill or use a condom.